


disces

by lolwhat (JkWriter)



Series: music students [3]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Africa by Toto, M/M, jared kleinman is more than a meme but lives up to his meme reputation, music students, practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 09:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16082855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JkWriter/pseuds/lolwhat
Summary: jared needs to practice for his jury but connor and evan aren't very helpful





	disces

Jared couldn’t think of anything worse than working with Connor and Evan. 

He loved them, he really did, but they were horrible when it came to actually getting practice done. Normally he’d be messing around with them but this was his jury on the line. They were just there to support him. Something they weren’t doing while trying to place the song with Connor on Evan’s lap. 

Jared wasn’t even sure how they were doing it. Connor was holding his violin at an awkward angle while Evan was physically having to lean around Connor to even see the piano. 

Jared was going to fail. This is it. There’s no way he’s going to pass. It was a nice dream while it lasted. Maybe he can have it again someday. 

“Uh, Jared? You missed your cue.” 

“Right. My cue. Was I supposed to sing while doing a handstand?” 

“What the fuck? No, Kleinman. Where would you even get that idea?” 

Jared just stared at Connor who’s faced slowly morphed into realization.

“Oh. Okay, yeah. That makes sense. Do you want to try signing it while doing a handstand? That would be impressive.” 

“Connor, no.” Evan tried to push Connor off his lap. He only succeeded in pushing Connor into the keys. Somehow Connor didn’t drop his violin through this. “Connor, get off. We need to actually practice.” 

“I’m pretty comfy where I am.” 

“Connor, no.”

“Connor, yes.”

Jared sat down. He didn’t have the energy to stand and deal with these two. He could do one or the other and standing was a lot of work. Sitting down was much easier. 

“Okay, how about this. I sit next to you on the bench.” 

“Connor, I need the whole bench. I can’t play if you’re taking up half of the space I need.” 

Jared flicked through his music. He marked down where he needed to breathe. 

“But Evannnnn.” 

Jared had a feeling Connor was pouting. He usually did to try and get his way and it usually didn’t work. Evan had a very strong will.

“Nope. I need space to move. When we’re not rehearsing for Jared’s jury you can sit next to me.” 

“That sounds fun.” 

Suddenly Connor was on the floor. Still pouting and still holding his violin safely. Jared was both impressed and scared by Evan’s strength. Judging by the look on Connor’s face he was sharing the feeling. 

“Jared, would you like to start from the beginning?” 

“I would like to cry.” 

“Oh. Oh no. Jared, no.” 

“Too late.”

Jared laid down and curled up in a ball. He wasn’t going to cry, at least he didn’t think he was. He felt like he could but he really didn’t want to. At least not in front of Evan. Evan hadn’t seen Jared cry since he broke his ankle in the fifth grade. He was less worried about Connor. Jared had seen Connor cry plenty of times before (usually when it came to Connor being worried about not being good enough for Evan, a thought Jared hoped he had gotten out of Connor’s head) so it was Jared’s turn to have a breakdown in front of Connor. 

Connor stabbed Jared with his bow. “Hey, don’t cry on us. That’ll be really awkward for everyone involved.” 

Jared rolled over. “I’m sorry, but did you just stab me?” Connor’s answer was to poke Jared’s stomach with the bow again. “Dude. Why?”

“Because crying would be awkward for everyone involved. Were you not listening?”

“No, I heard that. I chose to ignore it.”

“Well don’t. Look, Evan’s already upset. Your sadness has transferred through some weird form of osmosis.” 

Evan did look upset. Also confused.

“I don’t think osmosis works like that.” 

“You’re a music major, you don’t know how osmosis works.” 

“But I’m minoring in science.”

“I’m sorry, I can’t hear you over Jared’s tears. Hush Jared, the adults are trying to have a conversation.” 

“I haven’t started crying yet? And you’re younger than me. What the fuck, Connor?” 

Connor was stroking Jared’s hair with the bow. “Shush, our sweet child. Your suffering will end soon.” 

“Evan, I’m scared.” 

“Me too.” 

“You two are no fun. Here I am, trying to have a moment with Jared, and Y'all are saying you’re scared. Alana wouldn’t be scared. She would accept my love.”

“I doubt Alana would accept anything from you.” Jared rolled over and sat up. “Can we start at the chorus? I don’t think I’m channeling Bobby Kimball’s voice enough.” 

Connor stabbed Jared with the bow one more time. “I’m down. Evan, wanna give us a few bars?”

“Alright. I still can’t believe Jared is making me play Africa.” 

The piano was drowned out by Jared’s laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> join kilala2tail and i in defending jared kleinman and other faves https://discord.gg/Z5vXj7V
> 
> also pls leave suggestions for music students deh kids as im in love with this au but only so much happens at school that i can write fics on


End file.
